I Don't Like Thursdays
by ZooJedi
Summary: Harry doesn't like Thursdays - can Ginny change his mind? Harry/Ginny and a bit of the rest post Deathly Hallows. Ignores previous Harry/Ginny relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Non-HBP compliant. Post DH. I'm taking some licence with the timing and the events in the books, please forgive me. It's also strange because I'm usually against doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K Rowling created. I'm just grateful that she allows fans to play with them for a little bit. I'm not making any money from this fiction.

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter did not like Thursdays. In fact, it would be fair to say that he liked Thursdays less than any other day of the week, although any day where he did not have see Severus Snape, his old Potions Master from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, generally turned out ok. Harry Potter disliked Thursdays because they had a habit of 'happening' to him, often causing him to spend his weekend in the hospital wing of the school. It seemed odd that most of the incidents that occurred over his six years at Hogwarts happened on Thursdays. Even in what was meant to be his seventh year at Hogwarts, which he skipped in favour of hunting horcruxes and killing Lord Voldemort, Thursdays proved rather tricky to negotiate.

If he had a favourite day, then surely that must be Saturdays. Saturday mornings during Quidditch season at Hogwarts found him riding his broomstick as Seeker for the Gryffindor House Team. Quidditch was Harry's favourite sport and one at which he was particularly good. Professor McGonagall spotted his talent back in his first year and recommended him as Seeker - the youngest Seeker in a century. She had also arranged a Nimbus 2000 racing broomstick for him that year and he had used that until his third year when it had been smashed by the Whomping Willow during a mid-quidditch match run-in with Dementors who guarded the wizard prison Azkaban. Rather ironically, his prized international standard Firebolt broomstick was sent to him by Sirius Back, who the Dementors had been hunting at the time. The same Sirius Black who later turned out to be Harry's godfather and an innocent man.

From appearances, Harry Potter looked like a very normal teenager. With unmanageable jet-black hair, piercing green eyes and old, comfortable clothing he looked nothing like the average wizard, let alone the most famous wizard of all time. His hair hid the famous scar that was shaped like a lighting bolt and that was given to him at the age of one by the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort after he killed Harry's parents.

Hidden was the way Harry liked it.

Not that it helped a great deal, he was still recognized constantly and repeatedly asked to endorse everything from new broomsticks to the latest in wizardly fashion. He had never liked being "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One" and had never played the celebrity like his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in second year, Gilderoy Lockhart. Things had turned out even worse when Lockhart was found to be a fraud who took credit for things that other witches and wizards had done.

Since defeating Voldemort in the epic Battle of Hogwarts Harry had lived with his favourite wizard family, the Weasleys, at the Burrow. After Hogwarts, the Burrow was Harry's favourite place to be. He ate delicious food prepared by Mrs. Weasley who seemed to consider him chronically underweight and who usually insisted on second and sometimes third helpings at mealtimes. He also got to hang out with his best friends Ron and Hermione and play Quidditch with Ron and all Ron's brothers except for Fred who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts and Percy who had never really been interested in Quidditch anyway. George, Fred's twin, still seemed a bit off sometimes despite the fact that two years had passed.

Harry couldn't blame him.

On those days, Harry and George would take themselves off to Fred's grave and get through a bottle of Firewhisky while updating Fred on what had happened since the last time they had spoken to him. Harry still felt guilty because of all the people that died and particularly Fred although George had told him in no uncertain terms that Fred wouldn't have wanted Harry to blame himself and instead would have fed him one of the Ton-Tongue Toffees that the twins had invented. Both Harry and George always felt better after their little 'ritual' as they called it even though they had hangovers the next day until Mrs. Weasley made a hangover potion for them. But the best thing about staying at the Burrow (although Harry wouldn't admit it to any of the boys) was being around the youngest Weasley. The only girl for seven generations born into the Weasley family, sporting the traditional Weasley flaming red hair and with the ability to use the Bat-Bogey hex well enough to scare the living daylights out of most people - especially her brothers, Ginny Weasley was a strong witch, a compassionate girl and a gifted Quidditch player.

Harry had begun to develop some feelings for Ginny during his sixth year even though he had never said anything because he thought Ron would kill him. This was quite a turnaround for Harry as Ginny had had a crush on him since she was little and had only outgrown it by his fifth year. He hadn't seen her for an entire year until the Battle of Hogwarts - where she insisted on fighting despite her age - and then only briefly before he had gone out to meet Voldemort. Now she was seeing Dean Thomas and Harry wasn't about to break them up just so he could find out that Ginny didn't like him.

Ever since defeating Voldemort, Harry had had trouble sleeping and had taken to sitting on the front step of the Burrow to have Hot Chocolate and watch the sun come up. He found this rather relaxing until one Monday morning when he had come outside in his usual daze and very nearly walked into Ginny who was also drinking Hot Chocolate.

"W-w-what are you doing out here?" asked Harry.

"You think you're the only one who enjoys sneaking out here?" replied Ginny somewhat tartly. "I've been doing this since I was nine." She sniffed as she said this.

On closer inspection, Harry could see that her eyes were slightly bloodshot and that she appeared to have been crying. He felt a bit nervous. Dealing with crying witches was not his speciality. He hadn't known what to do when Hermione had spent nights crying after Ron left them in the forest and the whole Cho Chang incident still bothered him even after Hermione had explained it all and then said that Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. That was the sum of his entire experiences with crying girls (not that there had been any girls since the fiasco with Cho) and he had hoped that that would be it. Still, this was Ginny and that made it different. He sat down next to her.

"Are you ok? I mean, is everything alright?" said Harry, making a point looking in at the barely showing horizon and not at Ginny.

"I'm fine!" she said. Harry paused. He had two options. Ask again, and risk being Bat-Bogey Hexed into the next week (he knew she had her wand on her somewhere) or make a joke and change the topic of conversation.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked opting for the less painful of the two and feeling very un-Gryffindor. Voldemort had been easier to face than this, so he felt a bit justified.

She smiled, just a little, and Harry's heart leapt. He had done it, he had managed not to get cursed into oblivion and he had made her smile!

"Usually just before we carry you into the hospital wing," she managed to retort obviously choosing to continue the way Harry had started. "Stubborn, just like all men!"

Harry laughed, but could not argue with that statement. It seemed to be a fair and accurate comment. He settled for sipping his Hot Chocolate and gazing into the distance. Despite Ginny being a little down, this was the best early morning time that he had had so far and he was not going to ruin it by pulling a Ron and saying something that might offend her.

He glanced at Ginny, her profile barely showing in the dim glow of dawn. He thought she looked beautiful. If she didn't hex him for saying that then all her brothers would. They were very protective of their little sister. Not so little anymore, thought Harry. She was turning seventeen this year, making her an adult in the wizarding community.

He watched as she finished her Hot Chocolate.

"I'm going to go back to bed," she said, looking at him. "Enjoy the sunrise."

Then, getting up, she walked back into the house. Harry sighed. What was he going to do? Ginny was a potential minefield that could explode at any time. He would have to tread carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning when Harry came outside he was vaguely disappointed that Ginny wasn't there. A small part of him had really hoped that she would meet him and they could watch the sunrise together. Harry frowned, he hadn't seen much of her the previous day and she had missed their trip to the village, she had said she was looking forward to that trip. Bill and Charlie had left earlier that day and had disapparated at about twelve before Ron, Hermione, Harry, Percy and George had headed off.

Harry felt a little strange going without Ginny, but Ron had gone up to ask and came down saying that Ginny didn't feel up to the trip.

When they got back Ron and Hermione walked off for some alone time, George disappeared to the flat above his joke shop in Diagon Alley and Percy secluded himself in his bedroom. Harry had passed Ginny's bedroom on the way to his and had considered knocking but had caught a faint snuffling sound like crying and thought better of it. Ginny was a fiercely independent witch who hated being coddled. Even later at supper, she was hardly her talkative self and Harry didn't know what to do, even the normally omniscient Mrs. Weasley had seemed to be at a loss to help.

He was therefore surprised a few minutes later when the door suddenly opened and a small female body with flaming hair sat down next to him. He looked at Ginny and could see that she was still upset. Deciding caution was the better part of valour; Harry said nothing and instead conjured a blanket for Ginny to wrap herself in and a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate.

She sipped the Hot Chocolate before obviously deciding it was too hot and blowing on it. Harry couldn't help but give a snort of laughter, but stifled it as she glanced at him warningly. Harry braced himself for the inevitable until he saw that she wasn't going for her wand. He relaxed again. She was not going to hex him, but it did not seem like she was interested in talking. She just seemed too wound up, too unlike Ginny. He only hoped she stayed longer this time.

Harry was over the moon. Not only did Ginny stay the entire time, she had even leaned against him unconsciously after finishing her Hot Chocolate and they watched the sunrise together. He was careful; he couldn't let her know how that simple act affected him. He sat really still and missed most of the sunrise because he could smell her hair. To his surprise, he smelled a fragrance that he dimly remembered smelling in Slughorn's dungeon in sixth year. Harry turned an intense red when he realized which potion had emitted a particular blend of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and the flowery fragrance that was now working its way through his brain.

Amortentia!

He remembered vaguely something about the powerful love potion smelling differently to everyone according to what attracted them! This really was going to be difficult.

He was disappointed when she finally got up and went back inside although he could hear Mrs. Weasley stirring upstairs and he did not want to get caught cuddling with the Weasleys' only daughter on the front step. When the door closed, he slowly let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding and smiled, getting up to follow Ginny in. It was going to be ok.

Looking back, Harry thought he should have known better. She had been slightly more like Ginny throughout Tuesday, even playing a quick game of quidditch with George, Ron and Harry that she and Harry won hands down. They had an enjoyable lunch in the kitchen and if Ginny wasn't quite as animated as usual, it was still better than Monday.

Ginny hadn't come out on Wednesday morning and Harry assumed that she was catching up on some rest now that whatever was bothering seemed to have resolved itself. She showed up halfway through breakfast, ate and helped Mrs. Weasley and Hermione with the chores. He and Ron were sent out to de-gnome the garden while George managed to weasel his way out by saying he was needed at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for stocktaking.

"Liar!" snorted Ron as George disapparated from outside the family's wards. "He told me yesterday he's meeting Angelina for lunch. And that's not for two hours yet."

Admittedly that's how long it took for the two of them to get rid of the gnomes, for they seemed to have multiplied over the time between de-gnoming's and Harry was glad when they finally caught the last stubborn gnome ("Gerroff Me!") and sent it sailing 40 yards over the hedge.

At about one o' clock, an unfamiliar owl showed up for Ginny. Harry was surreptitiously watching her from the corner of his eye – trying desperately to seem as though he _wasn't_ watching her – as she read the letter when he saw her face drop. Suddenly there seemed to be no expression as she crumpled it up and dashed upstairs.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion and Ron just shrugged back, clearly as mystified as Harry.

"What do you suppose that was all about, mate?" he whispered to Harry. Harry couldn't answer. He felt a bit helpless and confused, not that he would tell Ron that.

"No idea," he said. "Looks serious though."

"Maybe Hermione can find out…?" Ron tailed off as Hermione came into the room.

"Find out what?" she asked brightly.

"Ginny just got a letter and took off upstairs. She looked upset."

Ron's protective streak was kicking in. Hermione looked over at the owl, which was drinking some water before leaving.

"Oh," Hermione was saying before Harry's brain had caught up with the conversation. "That's Luna's owl. Her father bought him after that night at the Ministry."

There was no need to ask to which night she was referring. Harry and his friends had broken into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius from Lord Voldemort. It had been a trap and they had to fight off a number of Death Eaters before the Order of the Phoenix had shown up.

Hermione continued, "He's awfully smart for an owl. He's been here a few times this summer for Luna. She says he's part owl, part bearded Dren-finch. I looked it up and there's no such thing. I sent her a letter back with him once telling her what I found, but she said that Tomeworms probably ate the Dren-finch page in my book. She said they like to eat pages where you've read a passage and then need to find that passage again quickly."

Ron choked on his juice at that and required several well aimed thumps on the back before he was able to wipe away his tears and stop laughing. Harry exchanged a glance with him. Luna's oddities were well known; in fact, she and her father regularly went on expeditions to find something called the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Hermione, again, was adamant that the animal did not exist. Harry tried to be sympathetic to Hermione, but as always, he found Luna and her creatures highly entertaining. Hermione only looked frustrated at Luna's unwillingness to look facts in the face.

Before he knew it Harry found himself drawn back to the topic of Ginny and asked, "But why would a letter from Luna upset Ginny like that? Luna may be slightly crazy but she's a really good friend. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Hermione gave him an odd look, as if she was putting together a rather difficult jigsaw puzzle. She was about to reply when Ron spoke up,

"Nah, best thing with Ginny is to let her be. This is girl stuff, mate, we'll only get hexed an' I'm not that keen to have bats flying out my nose thanks."

"Maybe she'll be glad that someone cares enough to try and find out why she's upset?" Hermione said haughtily. "She doesn't always hex people, Ronald."

"She might turn you into a Dren-finch, Ron," Harry chipped in. Hermione laughed and added, "Or a donkey."

"She wouldn't, would she?" Ron asked anxiously looking at both of them.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny's temper was well known and feared – for good reason.

"She would," they said together.

Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I'd rather you than me" under his breath. Hermione was still laughing as she left the kitchen.

"I'd rather you than me." That seemingly throwaway comment floated around in Harry's mind all day. Actually, Harry would rather it was him. At least if Ginny got angry with him she would be back to normal and not depressed. Harry had laughed when Hermione told him he had a 'saving people' thing. Maybe she was right, he thought. He needed a plan, something subtle.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

She isn't coming, she isn't coming, Harry kept chanting in his head. His plan was simple and had seemed to him to be the least likely to get him hexed. He now needed to remember that he was a Gryffindor and show some courage.

He had fixed a nice breakfast without waking up the house and had placed a warming charm on the area around the front step. All, it seemed, totally in vain.

He was just about to dig in when a voice came from behind.

"And what's this all about?"

Harry started and turned round quickly. Ginny stood there in her pyjamas, staring at him suspiciously. Harry's jaw dropped. With the light from the kitchen behind her, her hair shone vivid red making her look especially dangerous.

"You seemed a bit down, so I made you breakfast," he said softly.

"I don't know why you would want to do that. Mum will think we don't like her food anymore." Ginny replied.

Harry laughed.

"Right, like that's ever going to happen. I wouldn't miss your mum's food for anything."

"But you still made breakfast anyway."

"That's different," he said, "I just wanted to do something nice for a change. Besides I used to have to cook breakfast at the Dursley's all the time."

Oh no, thought Harry as he saw Ginny's jaw drop. He had never told Ginny about what went on at the Dursleys. He didn't like to think about it at all.

"Dig in," he added quickly, trying to cover his awkwardness.

Breakfast seemed to be going well even though Ginny had been asking questions about his life before Hogwarts. Harry answered mostly by telling her the truth and maybe avoiding some of the more upsetting details. He wanted Ginny to feel better, not worse. Finally, the conversation died down and Harry decided that it was time. He screwed up his courage and asked.

"You've seemed upset the last couple of days. What's going on?"

He looked away, shut his eyes and waited.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him somewhat aggressively.

Right, he thought, cards on the table.

"I'm concerned and I thought that perhaps I could help," he said.

Silence.

"What makes you think I need help?" she asked in a low voice that told him he was treading dangerously.

"Nothing, you seemed upset. I wanted to cheer you up a bit and maybe find-out-what's-bothering-you." He said the last part quickly to get it out before his nerves took over. "Please don't hex me," he said shutting his eyes.

"You know I think Hermione's right about you. You really have this saving people thing. But I don't need any of your help, Potter," she snapped, standing up and glowering down at him.

"But I thought -"

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG, DIDN'T YOU?"

"But I'm only -"

"DON"T INTERRUPT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED YOU BUTTING IN!"

Ginny opened the door and stalked back into the house. Harry wiped his forehead. No hexes. He had escaped.

The door slammed open again and before Harry blinked, he found his legs no longer obeyed him. He tried to get up and took one step before promptly falling back down as the door slammed shut again.

- - - - - - - -

"You did what?" Ron was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "I always knew you were mental, mate, but I never thought you were that mental."

Harry had spent an agonising 45 minutes trying to make it up the stairs only to give up outside Hermione's room. She had managed to perform the anti-jinx just after Ron came down the stairs to see what the noise was. Harry then told them what happened as they sat with cups of Hot Chocolate in the Kitchen.

"It's not funny, Ronald," Hermione answered for Harry. "She can't just jinx Harry because he wanted to help. That's unfair and not something friends should do to one another even if she is upset. Although you could have been more tactful," she added to Harry.

"But how?" Harry asked. "I mean, I wanted to help and I said that I wanted to help. How can I say something without saying it?"

Ron burst out laughing again and with an "I'm going back to bed," headed up the stairs to his room. Harry was aware that Hermione was looking at him strangely.

Well, he had had enough of people looking at him.

Harry got to his feet and headed for the stairs. He had put a foot on the bottom step when Hermione spoke.

"How long have you liked her?"

Harry froze. How did she know?

"Oh come on," she said, "I'd have to be blind not to see it. How long?"

Harry turned back and walked over to the table. He sat down across from Hermione.

"Since 6th year," he answered dully feeling very embarrassed, "Hermione, I can explain, I just wanted to… She makes me feel… Please don't tell Ron or any of the others."

"Why would I tell Ron or the others?" Hermione asked gently, "You don't think they would want you going out with Ginny? Is that why you couldn't tell me?"

"No, I just…You're going out with Ron, you two are my best friends," Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I just didn't think that she'd want to go out with me and I didn't want to say anything in case Ron found out and then I was afraid she would find out, you saw what happened this morning and I just wanted to help. If this is what happens when I want to help, what will she do if I tell her that I like her?"

Hermione was staring at him.

"Boys," she said faintly, "You don't get it, do you Harry? Ginny's liked you since you two met and the feelings have only gotten stronger since then. She dates other boys because she believes that you would never like her." She paused. "As for Ron, the hypocrite, he's got nothing to say about this. This is between you and Ginny. If you like her, then you need to tell her and don't worry about what _might_ happen."

"But she's going out with Dean. I can't do that to them."

"You know, we haven't seen Dean around at all. Harry, when a girl is going out with a boy, generally we like to talk about them and talk to them. We like to go on dates with the boy. Granted Ron does not have a romantic bone in his body, and frankly neither do you, but Ginny hasn't mentioned Dean at all since she got back from Hogwarts, and I know she hasn't spoken to him or seen him. So this is your time to speak up."

"But now she's angry with me. You know Ginny, she won't talk to me."

"Maybe give her a few days. You are right; she has been very behaving very strangely lately." Hermione mused.

"You don't think it's something to do with Dean?"

"You know, Harry," Hermione said, "It could very well be."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry decided that discretion was the better part of valour (even to a Gryffindor) and kept out of Ginny's way for a week. It was just as well, because Ginny was in a particularly short-tempered mood and even hexed George so badly that Mr. Weasley had taken her aside for a small talk. She stopped hexing them after that but still didn't speak to anyone except Hermione and her parents. Hermione spent a large part of the weekend with Ginny and could be seen talking very gravely to her. Harry hoped she wasn't giving away his secret.

Thankfully, none of the other Weasleys' seemed to take any notice of Harry's preoccupation and Ron hadn't said anything about what happened between Harry and Ginny. Whatever Hermione was saying to Ginny seemed to be working and Ginny seemed to calm down slowly. By Tuesday, she even stopped glowering at Harry whenever he was in the room. This gave Harry a bit of second wind and he decided to go out the next morning. No plan, he thought, no breakfast, just Hot Chocolate.

The clock read four in the morning when Harry slipped out of his room and crept downstairs. His nerves mounted as he reached the backdoor. He paused. Harry opened the door and found Ginny already sitting there with two cups of steaming Hot Chocolate.

"You're just in time," she said.

Harry sighed in relief and sat down next to her. Ginny passed him the Hot Chocolate and looked away quickly.

"Hello," said Harry.

"I – I wanted to say sorry for hexing you last week," said Ginny, "I know that I shouldn't have, but I just felt so angry."

Harry said nothing and looked at her.

"Hermione told me that I was being very ungrateful and that I should be happy that you care enough to try and help." Ginny continued, "The problem is that I'm still trying to process what happened…" She trailed off.

"Ginny," said Harry, to get her attention. "I want to help you – or not if you think it's none of my business, but to make that decision I need to know what's going on. If you think it is none of my business, then you just need to say so, but then you need to stop being so harsh on everyone. We can't be held responsible if you don't want to tell us."

"I know, and I want to tell you. Hermione was right and so are you. Friends don't behave the way I have. Friends tell each other their problems and I know that's something you learnt as well."

Ginny stopped and took a deep breath.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet two weeks ago?" she asked.

Harry blinked at the apparent change in conversation.

"No," he replied.

Ginny removed a folded piece of parchment from her robes. It was a bit crumpled and looked worn out as if she had folded and unfolded it many times already.

Ginny passed it to Harry. He slowly unfolded it to reveal the society pages of the Daily Prophet dated two weeks prior. Right in the middle of the page were a smiling couple walking into a very up-market restaurant. The two in the photo were waving at the crowds and holding hands. With a shock, Harry realized he knew the man in the picture.

It was Dean Thomas.

Dean Thomas holding hands with a witch the caption identified as Melody Cuffe, daughter of the Daily Prophet editor, Barnabas Cuffe.

"But -" Harry started.

"Yes, I know, "said Ginny, "Funny isn't it? As if that isn't enough, I get an owl from him asking me why I can't get a flat in London for when he needs me. He says that he misses me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. The blood started boiling up as hot as he remembered it when he and Ron caught Dean and Ginny kissing at Hogwarts after Quidditch practice. Harry tried to calm down, getting angry wasn't going to solve the problem.

They sat in silence until a thought occurred to Harry.

"What about that owl that Luna sent you? You seemed upset at that," he said.

"She said that she saw Dean with a witch at another fancy restaurant. She said that they seemed very cosy together and she thought that I needed to know," said Ginny.

"But Dean says he misses you?"

"Yes. He keeps asking me to come up to London to see him."

"Why doesn't he come here to see you if he misses you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Dean doesn't like the Burrow," replied Ginny, "It's not glamorous enough for him. He'd rather go out in London where everyone can see that he's out with me."

"Oh," said Harry, "Wait, how can anyone not like the Burrow?"

"You're different Harry. Dean goes out in London to be seen and to try to be famous. You are already famous and you prefer quieter places. It's quite refreshing really."

"I think I'd also like to go someplace where people could see me, if I went with you," said Harry unthinkingly. Ginny looked sharply at him.

Realising what he had said, Harry turned to Ginny quickly and said, "I didn't mean it that way, any man would be lucky to be seen with you... I'm just making this worse, aren't I?"

Ginny looked at him in silence for a few minutes. Harry was confused; she didn't look angry but more thoughtful.

"So, Mr. Potter," she said slowly, "Where would you like to take me?"

Harry's brain shut down at that point.

"There's always the Leaky Cauldron," he said weakly.

"I hope that's a joke, Harry," Ginny replied sweetly, "I expect a bit more than that for a first date." She smiled at him.

Harry's brain managed to smile back.

"A joke, yes, of course," he said, recovering a bit.

"How about you surprise me," said Ginny, "tomorrow night?"

Harry blinked and looked to see whether Ginny was joking with him. She seemed to be serious.

"Tomorrow night?" he said, "Tomorrow's Thursday."

"Well tonight is too soon for a witch to get ready properly," she replied, "And I'd like to go sooner rather than later."

Harry's heart took over. His dislike of Thursdays took a distant second place to the chance of going on a date with Ginny.

"Ok," he said, "Tomorrow night."

He would have to ask Hermione about this.

- - - - - - - -

Harry found Hermione sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when he came downstairs an hour later. Ron wouldn't be done for at least another hour and Mrs. Weasley was in the living room.

"Hermione, I'm glad I found you," he said urgently, "I've got a problem I need your help with."

"A problem as in where you're going to take Ginny tomorrow night," she replied grinning broadly at him. Harry gaped at her, strongly resembling a fish out of water, before he sat down.

"How do you know," he asked, "Where you listening at the door?"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ginny woke me up to tell me everything. And I thought you'd never get round to saying anything."

"I wasn't going to, it kind of slipped out. I'm glad it did though. The problem is that tomorrow is Thursday."

"So," asked Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said, "You know how I feel about Thursdays. She said tonight is too soon and that she'd rather go sooner than later."

Hermione laughed.

"It's not funny, Hermione." Harry said, starting to get a bit irritated.

"Yes it is, Harry," she replied. "You know what Ginny said to me this morning?"

Harry shook his head.

"She said that she'd waited seven years for you to ask her on a date and that you asked in such a roundabout way that she's scared if you don't go tomorrow night that you'll wait another seven years to ask her again."

She giggled again and Harry couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I suppose that's true," he replied honestly. "Not that I meant to ask her out. But I'm glad I did."

"So is she, Harry, very glad." Hermione said, "Now, you're going to need better robes and we're going to need to find someplace that suits you to take her."

"Take who where?" asked a voice from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Take who where?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Oh no, thought, Harry. He didn't want anyone to know what was happening just yet. He looked at Hermione to try and signal to her to keep quiet. She caught his eye and winked at him

"Oh, hello Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, "Harry and I were just discussing where he's going to take Ginny for dinner tomorrow."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, shocked at her for making him think that she wouldn't say anything. This was one short step away from Ron finding out and Harry didn't want to know how that would turn out.

"Harry, I'm sure that you know as Ginny's mother I need to know where my daughter is and who she's with," Mrs Weasley said trying to smother a grin. Harry looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Don't be sorry, Harry dear, I would think Ginny is thrilled, isn't she Hermione? Oh I'm so glad you two are finally going on a date."

Both Mrs Weasley and Hermione were now smiling.

"Now, where are you two going?" asked Mrs. Weasley sitting down.

"I don't know, I haven't been out much," said Harry, "Hermione's going to help me find a place."

"And get him some new clothes," Hermione added.

"And try to teach him how to act like a gentleman, right Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said, "You know, I remember a little place Arthur took me to back when we got married. Little spot, oh now what was it called? Yes, the Fairy Garden – in Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Such a romantic place. We haven't been there since, well, before Ron was born."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "How am I going to explain this Ron. He's going to want to know why I've got new robes, where I'm going in the new robes and he's probably going to want to come with."

Harry heart dropped. Ron could be the world's most insensitive person. Not that he did it on purpose; Ron simply didn't understand when he wasn't wanted (even for five minutes).

"Not to worry Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione and I will sort the others out, you won't have any problems."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, his heart lifting again, "Hermione and I had better go and see about a reservation and some news robes. I think the Fairy Garden will be great."

With that, Harry and Hermione left Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table humming and smiling to herself.

- - - - - - - -

The Fairy Garden turned out to be the most delightful little garden restaurant at the bottom of Diagon Alley. With the candles floating over intimate tables and the sound of running water between beautifully tall green trees, it was the perfect place for Harry to take Ginny. He and Hermione made a quick stop there to make a reservation for the following evening amidst a flurry of excitement when the restaurant owner was summoned to meet the famous Harry Potter.

"Ginny will love it," Hermione enviously assured the very nervous celebrity wizard, "It's beautiful. I wish Ron would bring me here."

"Maybe I'll hint heavily in his direction after tomorrow," Harry told her.

"Oh, would you Harry?" Hermione asked wistfully, "A romantic date would be such a nice change from the usual."

After a short walk, they stopped in at a few clothing stores before deciding on Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to have Harry measured for new robes. Madam Malkin promised to have the robes ready after lunch, so they made a stop at the Leaky Cauldron for some food, before heading back to collect.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry spent an eventful night not sleeping and hardly seemed to be able to get anything down of the enormous breakfast Mrs. Weasley had provided. Ginny and Hermione retired to Ginny's room early to have 'girl time' – meaning Ginny wanted Hermione to help her get ready and to gossip about what was going to happen and how and why.

Ron had been a bit upset that Harry and Hermione had gone out without him the previous day. Harry told him that Hermione wanted to help him get new robes for a special occasion and Ron had not asked any further questions after snorting and saying, "Hermione, shopping? I think I got the better deal mate."

Ron did manage to take Harry's mind off the upcoming evening by beating him soundly in Wizards Chess and generally providing mild entertainment before Hermione came downstairs and told Harry that it was time to get ready.

"Ready for what?" Ron asked as Harry went up the stairs to change.

"Never mind, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, "You come in here and help me with supper."

Harry took a shower and then slowly changed into the new black robe with bottle-green trimmings. He was very nervous. He was doing up the last of the buttons when the door opened and Ron walked in.

"So," he said, "Where you off to then?"

"I've got a dinner engagement," Harry replied using the story Hermione had drilled into his head. "Sorry I never told you, but I only found out yesterday and it was a private invitation."

"No worries on the invite, mate," said Ron staring at him, "But I thought you could at least tell me the girl's name. Seeing as we're friends and all."

Harry panicked. Ron knew something was up and was trying to get the information out of him. He stood there gaping at Ron when Hermione came in.

"Come on Ronald," she said with a disapproving glance in his direction, "Your mother's waiting downstairs for you."

She pulled him up by the arm and dragged him towards the door. Harry followed mutely. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a great idea. He hoped that Ron would forgive him for taking Ginny out.

Harry sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Ginny to come downstairs while Mrs. Weasley kept Ron busy in the kitchen. Hermione looked at him.

"How nervous are you right now?" she asked.

Harry couldn't answer because at that instant Ginny came down the stairs and stood in front of him.

Harry's mind went blank and his mouth dropped open.

Ginny was stunning. She was wearing a shimmering green dress that somehow accentuated her vivid red hair. Her hair, which Harry loved, lay like a red blanket over her shoulders and back. The dress came down to below her knees and she wore flat, black shoes. Harry could only stare in wonder.

"You like?" she teased at the sight of his jaw practically touching the floor. Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow and he suddenly remember to close his mouth. He grinned goofily.

The kitchen door slammed open and Ron stood framed in the doorway.

"Oi," he said, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like, Ron?" Ginny replied.

"It looks like someone's trying to take my sister on a date." Ron said aggressively, "It's a good thing I'm here to stop him."

"Ronald," said Hermione, directing a warning glance at Ginny who had started to reach for her wand, "this is not the time for this. Don't be an idiot."

"No," Ron said, "This is the perfect time for this. I was a bit suspicious when you never told me about tonight and now I know why."

"Oh shut up Ron. Come on Harry or we're going to be late." Ginny joined the conversation and dragged a frozen Harry to the door.

"Ginny, go upstairs to bed and let me deal with him," sad Ron.

"No Ron, we're going -" Ginny started.

"No, you are not!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU SIT DOWN AND KEEP QUIET THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley appeared behind Ron in the doorway, arms on her hips and with a ferocious expression on her face. Despite being angry with Ron for trying to ruin his evening, Harry felt a little sorry for him. Mrs. Weasley was not the right witch to cross.

Ron thought about arguing, then subsided and sat down on the couch.

"But Mum," he tried.

"Not another word Ronald Weasley!" she said forcefully. "I know exactly what's going here and I approved. It's no-one's business except Harry and Ginny's so you will keep out of it."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and Harry standing at the door.

"Look at the two of you," she said proudly, "My beautiful girl all grown up with such a handsome date. Now go and have fun and don't worry about _him_."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed and gave Ron a disdainful glance. He looked at Hermione for support but from the look on her face, he wasn't going to get any luck there.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry apparated Ginny and himself to a few metres from The Fairy Garden and immediately turned to her to see her reaction.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny looking around in wonder at the small restaurant, "This is stunning. Look at all the trees. Where did you manage to find it?"

Harry wanted to say that the setting could only be beautiful while Ginny was there but couldn't trust his mouth to form more than 'gah' at that moment and so settled for extending his arm to escort her inside. She took it and they entered to find the owner waiting patiently for them.

"Monsieur Potter, such an honour to see you again," he said bowing at Harry. He turned to Ginny, "Mademoiselle, such a delight to have you in our fine establishment. I trust your evening will amaze you. I have selected our finest bottle of wine at no charge to accompany our best table. Nothing is too good for our special guests."

The man bowed to them again and beckoned a smartly dressed waiter.

"Nigel will show you to your table. If there is anything you require, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

Nigel, the waiter, bowed at Ginny and then Harry and indicated for them to follow. Ginny giggled slightly and Harry gestured for her to walk first. As he followed Ginny down the winding path though the dark trees behind Nigel, he happily watched her gape in amazement at the fairy lights scattered everywhere, including the small fishponds along the path, that gave a mystical glow to the garden. Amazing as it had been during the day when Harry made the reservation, the garden really came to life in the evening.

"Here you are," said Nigel, stopping at an intimate table decorated in a pure white tablecloth and lit by three floating candles. Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit in and seated himself opposite her.

"May I open the wine?" Nigel asked.

"Yes please," replied Harry.

Harry waited while the man poured two glasses of wine into crystal glasses and then, when he had left, raised the glass.

"To the most beautiful witch I have ever seen," he said still wondering whether Ginny was going to hex him or when she would reveal this whole evening was some joke.

"No," she said smiling and blushing slightly, "To a stubborn man finally asking me out."

Harry relaxed and laughed. He leaned forward so they could touch the glasses together.

"To many more," Ginny added, and winking at him, took a sip of the wine.

- - - - - - - -

Harry couldn't have imagined a better evening. He and Ginny sat and talked for what appeared to be hours through a delicious dinner. Harry could not remember what he had ordered or what it had tasted like, but he knew it had been good. The wine was spectacular but the company, he decided, was infinitely better.

He and Ginny had just ordered their desserts when there was a commotion across the garden. The owner and a waiter rushed past Harry and he just caught the words 'Melody Cuffe', 'date' and 'drunk'. That was the girl from the Daily Prophet clipping that Ginny had showed him! The one with Dean Thomas! He looked at Ginny in alarm and from her face knew that she had heard it too.

Both of them turned to look and there was Dean Thomas staring at them with his plate on the ground and a glass of wine in his hand. The girl from the picture was sitting opposite him and obviously trying to get his attention. The waiter knelt beside him frantically cleaning up while the owner calmed the girl down.

Dean stood up unsteadily, clearly worse for the wear, and slowly made his way over to them, Melody Cuffe and owner in tow still apologising.

"Ginny," he said, suddenly sounding dead sober, "What are you doing here with Harry Potter?"

"Hello Dean," Ginny replied calmly, "If you don't mind, Harry and I are on a date, just like you."

Dean's face darkened and he glared at Harry. Melody Cuffe on the other hand looked up quickly at Harry's name.

"Harry Potter?" she exclaimed, "Such a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you've heard of my father, Barnabas Cuffe, the editor of the Daily Prophet."

She clearly expected this to impress Harry.

Dean, Ginny and Harry looked at her. Harry didn't know how someone as attractive as Melody could repulse him so much.

"Dean my dear," she said, "Why don't we join them? You clearly know the girl and Mr. Potter well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Clearly we don't know Dean very well," said Harry standing up, "I would never have thought him capable of what he's done recently."

"Don't go there, Harry, I'm not the one who wanted to stay in the dull boring countryside with the famous Harry Potter for company. I needed her here!" said Dean, who seemed to know exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Please," said the owner, appealing to Harry and Dean, "Let's all calm down and go back to our meals. I don't want any trouble here."

Both men ignored him.

"If you had needed her that badly you would have come to the boring countryside to see her. No," Harry was warming up now, "you needed a trophy."

He looked at Melody disgusted at her clear snobbishness.

"It looks like you found one."

Dean gasped and punched Harry before Harry could get out of the way. The next moment Dean was lying on the ground hiding his face in his hands. Harry saw black wings trying to escape from between Dean's fingers. He got up and looked down at Dean and then at the redheaded girl next to him with her wand in her hand.

Harry turned to the owner who was standing there mouth wide open in shock.

"I'm so sorry for the disturbance," he said, "Your restaurant is wonderful, and I will definitely come back here."

"Mr. Potter, please do not mention it. I must apologise for letting this man disturb your evening. Please stay, finish your dessert, this person will be evicted shortly," the owner assured Harry.

"Thank-you, but no," Harry replied, "I think it's time we were going."

He looked at Ginny and took her hand. She smiled back at him and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Appearing outside the Burrow's anti-apparition charms, Harry stood still and looked everywhere but at Ginny. He had tried to have a quiet evening with her and look what had happened. His eye was throbbing from where Dean's fist had connected and he felt a little depressed. Damn Thursday, he should have know something like this would happen.

"Harry?" Ginny said gently putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," said Harry, starting to turn away, "I wanted you to see how much I like you and I managed to ruin our evening and get into a fight."

Ginny looked at him, and then she was kissing him as he had never been kissed before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair.

She broke off the kiss and it was like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the world. Harry struggled for breath and stared at Ginny in astonishment.

"I had a really nice evening," she said forcefully, "Thank-you for standing up for me."

All Harry's negative feelings had fled with that kiss and he was left with an incredible sense of joy. He felt that he could have produced the world's best Patronus right there and then.

Ginny snuggled into his arms.

"What about another date?" she whispered to him. "Not on a Thursday."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissed her gently and laughed.

"It's ok,"

He paused.

"I like Thursdays."


End file.
